1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of changing the display of a picture according to the degree of tilt thereof using a geomagnetic sensor, and more particularly to a method and device for controlling the display of a picture according to the degree of tilt of a mobile terminal using a geomagnetic sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing use of mobile terminals including personal communication system (PCS) and personal digital assistant (PDA) phones, various functions and services have become available for these devices. Mobile terminals have gone beyond merely being telephones and now integrate a variety of additional functions.
Additional functions included in mobile terminals have brought users greater convenience and efficiency. In relation to those functions, mobile terminals display operational states and various information on their display units. Also, mobile terminals can display fun character images in a standby mode or game images during implementation of a mobile game. Recently, mobile terminals with a swivel display unit can be turned, thus providing a wider display (horizontal mode) and have become popular. When needed, users can swivel the display unit to view an image or data on a wider screen.
However, conventional mobile terminals with a swivel display unit can only display an image in a direction turned according to the direction of the rotation of the display unit. In other words, conventional mobile terminals merely change the display direction of an image or a motion picture according to the direction of the rotation of the display unit, without physically changing the display at the overall tilt angle of the display unit.